


This Sex Is On Fire

by DemonoidFreak101



Category: Alvin and the Chipmunks - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bedroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Brother/Brother Incest, Brother/Sister Incest, F/F, F/M, Facials, Furry, Handcuffs, Licking, Locker Room, M/M, Master/Slave, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Orgy, Original Character(s), School, Sister/Sister Incest, Spanking, Tail Sex, Tentacle Rape, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Whipping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 15:49:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15100013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonoidFreak101/pseuds/DemonoidFreak101
Summary: Their relationships were budding, making their love stronger. A pinnacle time in their lives, led by three questions. What would their new desires bring? How far were they willing to go? And will they get caught?





	1. Not meant for school

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whenever she calls, he goes to her, the only thing this time is that she cannot have him say no. Not at a time like this.

A/N Wow, my first fanfic ever…and this is what it’s about…alright, well enjoy! This is the CGI/movie series. Please give me your honest thoughts and opinions. (Unless you just want to be rude, in which case I’ll just ignore it.)  
*WARNING* CONTAINS SEXUAL THEMES OF UNDERAGE CHARACTERS! PLEASE PROCEED BACK IF THIS CONTENT IS INAPPROPRIATE FOR YOU!

Another day at school, another history lesson that the teacher couldn’t make fun if he wanted to. Something about the book of Exodus and the tale of Moses, religious stuff. The teacher had said that the class next week would involve an animated film about it, but that didn’t help now. Alvin sat at (on) his desk looking at the laptop, he noticed the time on the screen’s right corner, tapping his foot in anticipation.  
One more class to go, then it’s home free for the long weekend, which means beach trip!  
The group had been planning it all week, a camping trip coupled with a whole day at the beach, perfect way to start summer. Dave had been joking around with Alvin by telling him, “Thank the Lord all the kites are sold out, right? I don’t need you flying off again.” It was all good fun of course, plus there was another reason Alvin was looking forward to it, Brittany had said she would think up a bikini that would make his head spin. He would be lying if he said he hadn’t been enjoying her new attitude toward their…personal activities, they had been arguing a lot less because of it, Simon had poked fun at saying if they had just done it in the first place they’d be better off. That was no lie, things had been good with the couple, very good. As Alvin tried to turn his attention back to the front of the class, he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket.  
Finally, a distraction.

He quickly took his phone out and saw a message from Brittany. Alvin tapped the screen making sure the teacher wasn't looking.  
Alvin, I need ur help  
He eyed the screen confused, then started typing.  
Kk, wanted to leave class anyway, u ok  
No I'm in pain  
Alvin felt his heart drop a little.  
Omg, I’ll b right there should I call Dave  
No u idiot just come here  
Uuuuum ok y?  
Let me spell it out again I NEED YOU  
It took a second to click in his mind.  
Ooooh got ya b right there babe where r u  
At my locker hurry up

Alvin put his phone in his pocket and picked up a paperclip, throwing it to Dante next to him. As it his Dante's arm, he looked to Alvin, silently saying 'what?' Alvin pointed to himself, then the door, and Dante knew what he meant. He nodded and began waving his pen back and forth between his two fingers near the edge of the desk, seeming bored, though he was interested in the lesson. He let it go in Alvin’s direction, it hit the side of Alvin’s desk leaving him unharmed. He let out a fake yet convincing ouch, making the teacher spin toward the two, seeing Alvin awkwardly holding his stomach. 

“Aww sorry little man I should keep my pen more steady.” The teacher sighed. “Yes mister Dante you would be right to do so, your classmate, if I may remind you, is of a smaller stature then the rest of us…” he kneeled down to examine the chipmunk. “…it’s just unfortunate his mouth isn’t.” The class started laughing as he asked if Alvin felt any real pain. After a response of “I’ll just go see the nurse anyway.” 

Alvin was running on all fours down the hall, he stood up turning the corner to have Brittany slam her lips to his. They both had their eyes closed, enjoying the embrace of each others company, Alvin placed his paws on her back while Brittany was moving hers through his chest and cheek. Alvin broke the kiss and looked at her eyes, yep, they had that glimmer he loved, the one that told him they would rock each other senseless. The thought of it being at school and that she was so horny had made his pride swell both figuratively and literally, especially since she was wearing her pink jacket and skirt, the outfit she had when they first met, it was his favorite look for her.

“Britt, you pick the most inappropriate places for this.”  
She took his hand and opened her locker with the other.  
“It's not like it's my choice…in.”  
She heaved the two of them inside, shutting the door behind her, it was cramped but desperate times called for a desperate place. The door barely let any light through but Brittany had used her phone’s camera light to brighten it up. She threw him up against the side wall and knelt down, taking his member into her paw and licking up his shaft, stopping at the head to swirl her tongue around it. As she continued her motions, Alvin placed one paw against the wall behind him and the other on her head, guiding her to swallow his length, she started to suck him fast, bobbing her head at a speedy pace, it was a signal. She only gave him blowjobs on special occasions, which meant that she was probably doing it now because she was desperate for his affection. Alvin had enjoyed himself a while longer before she had stopped, standing up when she noticed he turned his attention to the back wall, her photos. One had the whole family lined up making silly faces, even Dave and Sam, another had the Chipmunks and the Chipettes after the music awards, and the largest one was of both Alvin and Brittany, he had her carried bridal style while she hung on his neck with his hat on her head sideways, both of them laughing, out in front of a fountain.

Brittany gave a gentle squeeze, and leaned her head on his shoulder. “That was probably the best day of my life, our first real date, and the first time we made love.” Alvin smiled, turned and kissed her softly.  
“I love you Britt.”  
“I love you too…so much.”  
Alvin pushed her against the wall.  
“Wanna do it like we did that night, my sexy goddess?” he said smiling. He slipped his paw under skirt at her moist entrance and stuck a finger inside, making her gasp as he moved it around. She returned the favor by continuing to stroke him.  
“Mhm Alvin, you know how to please a girl.”  
“Oh I’m just getting started. Once I take all those clothes off I…”  
“No...now.”  
Brittany gave a rough squeeze on his member as he winced.  
“Gah! Alright, do you have any left?” he removed his hand from her.  
She winced and banged the back of her head on the wall with a metallic thud.  
“I thought you would have one.” She whined.  
Alvin saw how his girlfriend was suffering. He knew she wanted this if she would take the chance at school…in a locker for that matter. “Screw the condom then Alvin.” Alvin looked into her crystal blue eyes, knowing she was serious. “Britt, we agreed to be more careful.” Brittany's lip started to quiver, and tears started forming in her eyes. She embraced Alvin again speaking into his ear.  
“Alvin…please…”  
She cried out, begging him to take her.  
“…fuck me.” She whispered.

No sooner did she finish her sentence did he thrust into her waiting vulva. Brittany let out a small squeal and clutched herself around Alvin's munkhood as he picked her up by her rear and held her against the wall. He started to move quickly, hugging each other as both of them breathed hard. Brittany was in bliss as her lover ravaged her, he was always so willing to do what she asked...when it comes to sex anyway, but he was always there for her. He was the one who saved her and her sisters lives twice. She was more endebted to him than she would ever admit. Each of their encounters was a way for to pay him back in a way. This time was different with her heat though, even now her core was aflame, a fire she had already tried to stop twice already today, and now she was close to another one. As Alvin continued his humping he whispered into her ear.

“Do you always enjoy it this much?”  
Brittany scowled to him, speaking in between moans.  
“I would, if only your dick was as big as your ego…”  
He stopped his motions, an evil smile formed on his face. He knew it was going to be a standoff, but he had all the cards this time around.  
“Take it back.”  
Brittany looked into his eyes again, that same wanting desire she had since the start of the day. His eyes were narrowed, cold, stern, he was serious, wanting to win, willing to give up the rest of the session if it meant the victory. Even during sex they couldn’t let go of their competitive spirit towards each other, a spirit that burned in each of them since the music competition at school.  
“Ok, ok, I’m sorry…”  
“Not gonna cut it this time…say it, beg for it again.” After her pleas from earlier, he had found his new addiction, not just the sex, but the dominance of his stature, her desires for him.  
“Your such a douche. How much more do you want?” She whined.  
“Do it and I’ll give you what you want.”  
She caved, desperate, needy, lustful, wanting nothing else right now but for him to take her to the blissful realm of orgasm.  
It was official, he won.

She swallowed her pride, raising her eyebrows to give the most pitiful look she could manage. Holding his cheeks as she brought his face closer to hers again.  
“Alvin…please…I need it, I need your big cock to cum inside my Chipette pussy.”  
She brought him into another kiss, asking him for her prize.  
“I want you to make me yours forever.” Her voice now filled with not just lust, but passion.  
He gave a hard thrust as she gasped. Still staring into each others eyes.  
“Anything for you my love.”  
He continued his motions once again, going as full force as he could manage, neither of them caring anymore as they both started spilling out a mantra of moans. Brittany held him close again, wrapping her legs around his waist.  
“More Alvin, more, more, more, more…”  
Alvin couldn’t take it, her constant chant, he could feel some ascension in his balls, signaling his imminent orgasm.  
“Britt...soon.”  
“Oh god I can feel it pulse, cum with me Alvie!”

Alvin thrust one last time into Brittany as she bit down on his shoulder to muffle her moans as her juices flowed from out of her vulva onto Alvin’s cock, convulsing around it. This sent Alvin over the edge as he let loose rope after rope of his cum, flowing through her pussy to the deepest depths. Both of them tried to catch their breath as Brittany released her hold on his shoulder and Alvin put her down gently, kissing her passionately. They broke apart and leaned on each other’s forehead. “Feel any better babe?” Alvin asked. Brittany smiled. “Might as well start calling your pride the fire hose.” They both laughed at the poor attempt at humor, obviously a bad habit she picked up from her other half. With his paw still on her rear, he slapped her ass a couple times, making a smacking sound and eliciting a yip from her as she smiled seductively.  
“You always enjoy THIS piece of tail don’t you baby?”  
“I always do.”  
Brittany bit her lip through her smile, as she wrapped her tail around his.

All of the sudden the school bell rang throughout the school, signaling the end of the day. Brittany grabbed her phone and her bag. “Come on Alvin, Dave will be picking us up soon.” She picked at her locker door before it clicked open, a trick she learned from Simon. As they each exited the locker she locked it shut. Alvin threw his arm around her as they made their way to the front door. “My hair’s a mess Alvie.” Alvin chuckled at the random statement. “At least you have your priorities…by the way, what’s with the pet name?”  
“I think it’s cute, so get used to it.”  
“Ugh fine.”

It was no sooner did he finish the sentence that four familiar faces join them from the other hallway.  
“Hey guys!” Ellie skipped over to her eldest sister and engulfed her in a hug, instantly noticing something, messy hair, strong male and female scent, she turned to her and opened her mouth agape with a smile. Brittany looked in horror.  
“Did you?...”  
The group started looking at the pair, caught off-guard the two blushed under their fur. Alvin cleared his throat.  
“Come on guys we got places to be Dave’s waiting for us stuff to do let's go.” He pulled Brittany’s hand as he led her toward the door, their siblings giggling behind them. As they walked out the door Brittany held Alvin’s hand tight, she was happy with the way things had turned out between them, fights in all, but one thought had just crossed her mind.  
'I think I like it when he's that dominant…maybe I should let him tie me up.'

And there you have it! I’ve been wanting to do fanfics for a while now so I can get my footing for when I (eventually) start writing my book. I invite you to leave a comment with you thoughts. Thank you so much for reading!


	2. Netflix and chill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A calm evening with the one you love, could there be anything better? Simon will soon find out.

A/N: Here is the second chapter to the story.

Simon tinkered with the TV to get everything set up the way he wanted, wanting it to be perfect. Dave had told him that he would be on his own for the next few hours, trusting Simon to take care of himself while the rest of the group was out as well…except for Jeanette. It was because of this he was setting up the living room for a stay at home date, Alvin would have called it ‘Netflix and chill,' but Simon had come to understand that it was a street term used to imply intercourse while watching movies. While it wouldn’t be what Simon was looking for in tonight, he would love to do such things with Jeanette again, he considered himself a gentleman, inciting nothing but a simple date. He queued the movie, Final Fantasy XV Kingsglaive, he had recently got her into the video games he was already a fan of, and after she said she wanted to play the game he said he would show her the film. He was in his pajamas now anyway, all ready with popcorn and Pepsi. Dave was the last to leave as he grabbed his keys, turning to Simon as he opened the door.

“You gonna be okay Simon?”  
Simon turned to his adopted father smiling.  
“Alvin and Brittany aren’t here, so I think things will be undoubtedly fine.”  
Dave laughed and told him to have a good night, closing the door. Simon jumped up to the back of the couch, looking to the table as Jeanette was nose deep in her studies, also in her nightgown.  
“Wanna take a break for the night?” he asked.  
Jeanette looked up to her boyfriend, setting down her pen. She smiled.  
“Sounds good.”

*********************

The two had curled up in a blanket as the watched the movie nearing it’s end, Jeanette laying her head on his chest as he had his arm around hers, each of them enjoyed the warmth and comfort of the other. Jeanette smiled as she observed the events of the movie. The credits began rolling up the screen.

“There you go Jean, now when you play the game you will understand the base premise.” Simon said as he reached for the controller.  
“I like it, they live in a modern world with cars and cities, but it’s government is based on old Victorian heirchy, and the flying ships and titan-like demons…oh I’ve always wanted to play Final Fantasy, I hope Noctis finds Luna.”  
Simon clicked on another selection on the Netflix screen, not wanting to spoil the game he kept quiet.

Full Metal Alchemist: Brotherhood

“This was that anime I told you about with the two brothers.”

He set the controller down and wrapped his arm around her again, the two of them had really come far and broken out of their timid shells with each other. They each became more bold after their first date, where they both learned they could just be themselves around each other. It was because of this they had had their first sexual evening together not more than two months ago. Jeanette had even discussed with him some of her sexual fantasies, and he told her his as well. As the show played they both laughed at the jokes, though Simon silently drifted off into sleep, having watched this anime already. Jeanette turned to him.  
“So is…”

She noticed him asleep, his glasses tilted slightly from leaning against the arm rest. She giggled as she let the next episode played. By the time she had been watching it for about five minutes she turned to him again. Watching his face as she wondered what sort of dreams he was having, hoping they were of her. As if the universe was answering, she suddenly felt a forceful push at her arm, the one between his legs. His munkhood strained under the covers. She gasped slightly and covered her mouth as she was taken aback slightly by the situation, she blushed deeply as she realized what sort of dreams he was now having.

'Oh my god, he’s having a sex dream…now I really hope he’s dreaming about me.'  
She shook her head, making her glasses crooked on her nose, she readjusted them.  
'What are you saying Jeanette? Of course he is, you’re his girlfriend…'  
She smiled to herself, it was nice to be able to think that simple thought now that the two of them had not only become spouses, but lovers. She continued staring at the buldge beneath the blanket, her own core starting to flare up.

'Ugh, I forgot it was today, my heat.'  
She knew it was going to be rough, it was her first heat with her and Simon being officially together, that was when she had a sly idea, a decision that made her go wide eyed. She looked back to Simon’s face, still passed out cold. Her heart started racing as she contemplated what she was about to do. She had never been the one to initiate sex before, feeling nervous and shy just as she had always been she took a deep breath.

'Ok Jeanette, you can do this…you really have to, your body’s craving his…'  
She looked back to his erection once again, biting her lip.

'His soft lips…'  
She brought a paw below the covers to her slit, beginning to rub it with need.

'His gentle touch…'  
She slipped a finger inside, moving it quickly as she tried to satisfy her body’s want, knowing it would be to no avail as she moaned softly.

'His…his…'

She began masturbating as she closed her eyes, imagining in her mind what he was undoubtedly doing in his. She heard him snore a bit as she froze wondering if she had waken him…nope, still breathing lightly with his eyes closed. He had spread his legs more in the process. Jeanette hesitated for a few seconds before deciding.  
'I need him.'

**********************

Simon woke from slumber when he felt the warm embrace around his pride, a powerful suction and wetness, a feeling he had been dreaming about seconds before. He felt something sitting on his tail below the sheets as he looked to see a round form bobbing up and down in between his legs, the source of his current pleasure. He smiled weakly as he lifted the blanket to reveal Jeanette with her eyes closed and quickly sucking him off, her paw between her own legs wildly masturbating. As swiftly as the thought crossed his mind, he took advantage of the fact that she didn't know he was awake. He slowly put his hands beside her head and quickly shoved her down farther, his length being sent down her throat. She gagged as her eyes shot open as she looked to him, a deep blush forming under her fur. She brought her hand from her vulva, putting both paws beside her she attempted to lift herself off, but Simon kept her engulfed. Jeanette looked into his eyes.

"Uh-uh, finish what you started."

It was common knowledge that Simon's confidence had increased dramatically since the events of the island, when Simone had taken over. Jeanette took his heed as she continued going down on him, taking as much of him as she could down her throat as she continued to suck, with Simon giving light thrusts to speed himself along. Simon gave a wide grin, starting to moan out as he continued to make love to her face. Within little time, he could feel the sensation traveling through his loins.

"Oh god Jean, get ready."

Jeanette clutched the couch in her hands and closed her eyes tight as Simon gave a hard thrust into her mouth, the tip of his cock reaching the back of her throat as his hot cum splashed her uvula, causing her to gag a bit. Once she had stop choking she took the time to clean his pride, sucking gently to remove the remnants of his orgasm, moaning while she did.

"Good job gorgeous, that was amazing."

Jeanette pulled herself off, now that he let her. She closed her mouth, swallowing his jizz, then rubbed her cheek on his dick softly, licking up his shaft with the side of her tongue. She smiled as her cheeks flared red again.

"You always say the sweetest things."

She crawled up from under the covers and sat in Simon's lap, grabbing his face she pressed her lips to his, knowing full well he didn't oppose the taste of himself. They both pulled away gazing in the others eyes.

"I love you Jeanette."

She smiled.

"I love you too Simon."

They began kissing again, as Simon grabbed her rear and lifted her tail, he inserted his finger into her tailhole. She groaned as he sunk it deeper inside. Simon gave her ass a firm smack, which made Jeanette clenched her walls around his finger, breaking the kiss and yelping.

"When did you become such a naughty boy?"

Simon gave his signature growl as a response and she giggled. Simon removed his hands from her rear, bringing them to her waist and feeling her curves sensually.

"There's a reason you did all that, right Jean?"

"Mm-hm"

"Do you want it?"

"Yeah."

It was great now that they both broke out of their she'll, ever since they had their first time a few weeks ago, they both were way more open with each other. Simon thrust upward, aimed at his prize. He slipped inside her pussy as she gasped. He began at a rapid pace, eager to please his girlfriend and to ease her desire. Jeanette was moaning as she rode his munkhood, pushing herself down with his thrusts to speed up her pleasure. The sounds of their sex had began echoeing through the house, thankfully no one was home. As their love-making continued Simon could feel his orgasm rising.

"That didn’t take long."

Jeanette grabbed his cheeks, lustfully staring in his eyes.

"Are you?..."

"Yep."

She leaned her head on his shoulder as she let him go to town, pounding as hard as he could into her sex. Each of them moaned as Simon let loose, spraying his chipmunk cum inside her walls, clutching her tight against him. They enjoyed the fresh afterglow as they slowly came down from their blissful high. Jeanette sat for a moment as she reveled in the feeling of her heat dying down, her lust quenched as his shaft pulsed and slowly deflated. With that, she slowly lifted herself off Simon as she layed back down beside him. Simon threw the blanket back over them as they settled in to watch the TV again.

"Did I ever tell you that your the best boyfriend ever?"

Simon chuckled.

"Yeah, once or twice."

They kept watching when Jeanette remembered her question from earlier.

"So, is this the one with the Hentai plant thing?"

Simon raised an eyebrow at that.

'Why would she ask that?...unless.' he thought.

"You wouldn’t be into Hentai would you?"

Jeanette blushed as she bit her lip.

"Maybe..."

Simon smiled.

'Bingo.'

*A/N: I want to thank you all for reading. Please leave a comment if you like!


	3. Puppy Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Young love, something older than time itself. PHYSICAL young love on the other hand, not so common, except for these two.

A/N: Hello again! I intended to upload all three chapters before the end of the weekend but was with some friends during that time, so here is chapter three.  
******************  
It was a rainy afternoon, the family had decided to stay in with some TV, however, Theodore was feeling tired because of the nightmare he had the night before. Thus, he was lying in bed, peacefully snoring as he was taking a nap, not bothering to take his sweater off. The door to the boy’s room opened briefly then closed again, letting a glimmer of light in for a second, as a certain Chipette in a green and white stripped shirt, climbed into bed with the young Chipmunk. She slipped under the covers and wrapped her paws around Theo's waist as he stirred from his sleep rolling onto his side and placed a hand on hers. She nuzzled her face into the back of his head. 

“Hey Ellie.” He said while smiling.  
“Hi Theo. You sleep ok?”  
“Yeah, still kinda tired though.”

Eleanor reached down with one hand to cup Theo's ball sack. Theodore gasped a bit as she gave them a light squeeze, a sly grin across her face.

“Even too tired for this?”  
She rolled him onto his back, and before he could react, she climbed on top of him, straddling his waist with her legs as she removed her skirt and tossed it to the floor.

“Ellie!” He whispered sharply, a blush forming.

She leaned on him as she held his face, kissing him softly. His muffled objections went unheeded as she broke away from his lips and started kissing his cheeks and neck.

“Ellie, we shouldn’t…”

He went quiet as he could hear their siblings and Dave laughing in the living room as Eleanor was still sucking his neck, giving a light nibble.

“Everyone's in the other room, they’ll hear us.”

Ellie stopped to speak into his ear, the same devious smile across her lips.

“You don’t want them to hear us?”  
She put her mouth closer, the warmth of her break tickling his ear lobe as she whispered as softly as she could.

“Then we better put something in our mouths.”  
Theodore's heart began beating fast as he could already feel himself getting stiff.

“Ellie…” he whined.

She began to slowly rub her crotch on his, the soft flesh of her pussy gliding along the length of his meat, eliciting a deep breath from him. Eleanor gave a fake pout.

“But I just wanna have some fun with my teddy bear.”

Theodore felt his resolve crumbling away as he felt her juices beginning to coat his munkhood, he realized she was in heat. He knew then there would be no way to brush her off. As he thought this, Eleanor had already turned to have her face right above his crotch, with hers in his face. She took no time at all to quickly engulf his cock into her mouth, sucking ferociously as she swirled her tongue at the tip. Theodore began letting out small moans as she continued her work. He looked up to see her vulva hovering above him, a new hunger he had only found in recent weeks. He lunged his tongue out, digging it into her tight folds as he started eating her out. Eleanor gave a muffled moan of approval. She pulled off of him turning to see her boyfriend with his face buried between her legs, becoming even more aroused with the sight alone.

“Mhm, someone’s hungry.”

She went back down on him as Theodore suddenly remembered something from their first romp. He took her tail with his paw as he gently stroked it, making her pleasure rise all the more. More moans were heard from her as she herself had a sneaky idea, she took a finger and stuck it in her mouth along the bottom of Theodore’s dick, giving a slight tickle up his core. After she deemed it wet enough, she gently pushed it into his tail hole, making him twitch and clench all his muscles. She kept sucking him off as he kept licking her, after a while his hole began to relax as it stretched out, letting Eleanor began to finger him at a slow pace. He could feel his orgasm coming as his mind was flooded with the sensations of Eleanor's motions. He took his mouth off her and let go of her tail.

“Wait, Ellie…”

She stopped and quickly got off him and took his hands to pull him up and over on top of her, shocking him as he suddenly found himself between her legs as he gasped. She wrapped her hands around the back of his head.

“Come on Theo, I want you so much right now.”

Theodore positioned himself at her entrance as he lowered down, pressing his pride into her waiting vulva. She started to groan as she scrunched her eyes closed and Theodore swiftly began to kiss her to silence her. He hilted himself all the way inside as he enjoyed the soft, wet warmth surrounding his length. She put her hands above her head, telling him physically she was all his. Through the tightness of her walls, he began moving back and forth, kissing her passionately as they made love. Losing themselves in each other was always their favorite past time, whether it was the calm, casual relaxing joy of each others company, or the hot, soft feeling of their tender sex. They never passed up the opportunity to be with the other. They continued their session as Theodore hummed into Eleanor, pleasure rising in his every nerve as his balls began slapping against her fuzzy ass cheeks when he picked up speed. She broke the kiss and was breathing heavy, Theodore followed suit. She knew by this he was close to coming. She put her hand on his, looking him in the eye as he pounded away at her.

“Ellie…I’m so close.” He whispered in jagged breaths.

“I know, I can feel it, just cum inside me.” 

She started to wrap her legs around his waist, forcing him to let his load out inside her. He groaned as quietly as he could as he started to spill out, he got worried as he knew it could make her pregnant. As he started to shoot his first strand into her depths, he desperately forced himself off her as he reacted swiftly, taking his cock into his hands and jerking his munkhood as he unloaded the rest of his load onto her face. She almost didn’t close her eyes in time, cum beginning to spray onto her cheeks and over her eyes as she felt the warm splash with each spurt. Eleanor took a finger, wiping the cum from over her eyes and stuck it in her mouth, tasting his salty rapture as she sucked her finger sensually as Theodore became hard again as he watched her. He had an idea.

“Hold on.”

He knelt down and started licking her face, lapping up his own semen as he cleaned her fur, matting it down in the process as Eleanor started giggling as she smiled. He found the taste weird, not like anything he had before. Just before he was finished, Eleanor opened her eye now that it was clear of the sperm.

“Mmm you’re so cute Teddy.”

He finished his clean up and looked her in the eye again.

“Where did you learn about facials young man? Your brother?”

“Nope, from your phone.”

“Aww, looks like little innocent Theodore isn’t so innocent.”  
They both giggled.

“You want another round big boy?” She said, a smile still crossing her face.

Theodore smiled.  
“Get on your hands and knees.”  
Ellie obeyed immediately, turning to get on all fours, raising her tail in the air, presenting herself for his desires. He shimmied on his knees up to her rear, groping it as he rustled his paws through her plump cheeks, the greatest benefit for having a plus sized girlfriend. She groaned as he caressed her ass, turning to him.

“Slap my butt baby.”  
He was taken back by her request.  
'I can’t put a hand on her that way…but if she wants me to.'

He raised his hand slightly, bringing it down onto her as it made a muffled slap, causing a small yelp to escape her lips as she wiggled her hips causing her cheeks to jiggle. He then took his penis in his hand, slowly sliding it up and down her vagina lips, just like she did to him earlier, her moaning returned as she rested her head in her arms.

"Theo...if you're scared of cumming in there...use the other hole."  
Theodore looked at her face wide eyed.

"Can I do that?" he asked.

Eleanor smiled sweetly. "Go for it handsome."

He brought his cock up a bit as he lifted her tail with one hand, and stretched her anal hole with the other, getting excited for the new experience. It felt good when she used her finger on him earlier, so this must be good for her too. He eased into her star, already slick with their activities before as he pressed deeper, penetrating her as he mounted her from behind. This one was much more tighter than her vulva, squeezing him to the point where he didn't feel he could move, yet loosening every second.

"Are you okay Ellie?" he asked concerned.

"It's a little sore, but it's getting better...but you can go ahead if you want."

He nodded as he began moving, once again humping back and forth into her ass. He was immediately lost in the pleasure and grip of her rear as he pounded away at her fuzzy rump, causing both of them to moan louder than they thought. He watched her twin tails swish through the air with his thrusts, a hypnotizing him, as if he was being put farther under a spell. She took her one paw to her pussy as she started masturbating intensely, a finger plunging deep in her already fucked vagina. He could already feel himself starting to twitch, an orgasm guaranteed due to being sensitive from their previous sex. With no warning he let loose again, spilling deep inside her ass while he hilted, humping wildly and spraying his cum again Eleanor put her face into the bed screaming as she too was close, spraying her juices onto the sheets below after feeling her rump flood with his seed. They both breathed heavy as they basked in the afterglow. Theodore pulled out as his jizz leaked from her onto the sheets, mixing in the puddle of Eleanor's own fluids. He put his hands around her waist as he slowly pulled her up, her eyes mostly closed from riding her sexual high. He helped her back into the bed, gently resting her head on his pillow. He layed down beside her as he joined, whipping the blanket up to cover them. Their breath calmed, laying in each others arms.

"Did I ever tell you that I really like your pigtails?"

She opened her eyes slowly, smiling.

"Is it fun to watch them swing around from behind?"

Theodore blushed.

"Yeah."

He kissed her on the cheek, then stared deeply into her eyes.

"I love you Ellie."

Eleanor smiled and teared up.

"I love you too Teddy."

They each closed their eyes, falling into slumber with the warmth of their sex bringing them to a deep sleep. Their foreheads resting on each other.

They didn't even care if they did get caught now.

A/N: Thank you again! I hope you guys like reading this story as much as I like writing it.


	4. Talks and Favors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dave decides it's time for the 'coming of age talk.' Then Simon needs a helping hand from a close friend.

A/N: Another chapter is here.  
***************  
As Theodore and Eleanor layed together after their romp, Eleanor woke up to the fuzzy face of her boyfriend, his light breathing was something she always found cute. She smiled and pecked his cheek.

“Theodore-able.” She whispered softly.  
He rose from his sleep, only to meet her gaze.

“Hey again.”  
She giggled. “Hi, long time no see.”  
Theodore looked confused.  
“Ellie we were just…”  
“I know silly, it was a joke.”

All of the sudden, there was a loud shout from Alvincoming from the living room, followed by a bit of Brittany’s shouting, then Dave’s, then the tree continued to have a heated conversation back and forth. Theo and Ellie looked to the bedroom door, the smiles fading as Theo began to look worried.

“Are they fighting?” he asked as he clutched her hand tight.  
“Yeah, seems like it.”

She held him close to her, knowing how much he hated when people yelled, especially in the family. It went quiet after about two minutes. Then they saw the door open wide as Alvin walked in, head and shoulders slumped. Theo and Ellie made sure they were both covered with the blanket. Alvin rubbed the back of his neck.

“Hey you two, I don’t mean to interrupt but, Dave wants to talk to all us…like…now.”  
Theo and Ellie looked at each other, than back to Alvin.  
“I guess it’s not good news.”  
Alvin sighed as he looked to the floor.  
“Let’s just say we ALL heard you guys in here…He knows.”

Ellie put her hand over her mouth, shocked at the statement. Theo began panicking as he could only imagine how angry Dave was. Ellie put her hand on his chest.

“Sshhh it’s okay Theo,” She soothed him quickly as Alvin walked back to the living room.  
“Whatever happens he’s not gonna tell us to stop loving each other.”  
Theodore nuzzled into her neck and clenched his eyes shut.  
“Uh-huh.” He said nodding.

********************

“So…*sigh*…I’m not gonna say the six of you shouldn’t be having sex, because your Chipmunks, and you have different biology than humans, and you have mating cycles and all that, yes I did my research, all I’m saying is if your going to do it, I want you guys to be safe about it.”

Each of the Chipmunks and Chipettes were sitting on the couch, eyeing Dave as he spoke sitting in the chair across from them.  
“Wait, so we’re not in trouble?” Simon asked, acting doubtful. Dave turned to him.

“No, I can't give you all trouble for something that’s as common as anyone's base instinct, I have to keep telling myself that you’re not all kids, four of your are teenagers now, and you guys start having kids a lot earlier than humans…but not yet right?”

All six of them started yammering various 'no's' and 'of course not's' to him, Simon and Jeanette waving their arms in front of them and Brittany shaking her head.

“Alright alright, good…I’m sorry Alvin and Brittany for yelling at you two, I was just a little taken back.”  
Alvin gave his signature grin.  
“Meh it’s okay Dave.”  
Dave gave him a cold glare and Alvin slumped down farther in his seat.  
“…that doesn’t mean it’s a good time to be coy with me young man.”  
“Sorry…”  
“Good…now I'm going to bed because it was a long day as it is, and that means you are too.”

Dave went to turn to the hall when Alvin spoke up.  
“Umm, one more thing Dave?”  
Dave turned back to him as the rest of the group stared at Alvin, wondering what he would say to worsen their positions.  
“Since you’re now aware of our…relationship status…can we invite the girls into our room?”  
Simon facepalmed hard as Jeanette crossed her arms and scrunched up her shoulders. Brittany just lightly punched his arm, scowling at him. Classic Alvin.  
Dave just rolled his eyes, looking to the ceiling and sighed. He looked down to Theo and Ellie, still holding their hands tightly, Theodore looking up to Dave with his puppy dog eyes.  
Dave pinched in between his eyes, contemplating the choice, finally coming to a decision.  
“Alright fine.”  
The group looked up wide eyed, smiling with a collective chant of 'yes.' Alvin kissed Brittany on the cheek.  
“But no funny stuff, got it?”

Everyone (including Alvin) gave an ok as the family turned in for the night. Dave stepped into the boy’s room and wished them all goodnight. He then turned in to his own room, laying down and covering himself up with the blanket. He held a hand up to his head, rubbing his temples, then putting the hand above his head on the pillow, staring up at the ceiling.  
'I know they don’t live long…but they’re growing up too fast.'

****************

Brittany let her hair down as Simon and Jeanette took their glasses off, Eleanor crept into bed with Theo after changing into their PJs.  
“So, I wanna say sorry for how loud we were, it’s probably what got us in trouble.” She said, a small blush across her face.  
Brittany turned to her sister.  
“Well we might have gotten away with it…”  
She then turned scowling to Alvin, who threw his hands up with a silent 'what?'

”Oh don’t give me that…if it wasn’t for loudmouth here. Dave was thinking the noises were you having problems in the bathroom, but then HE’S all like 'Oh no, it’s probably Theo humping her brains out again, that sly dog, I taught him everything he knows.’ And then Dave’s all like 'what?' and that’s how we ended up here.” 

She finished getting into bed with Alvin.  
“Keep in mind I took a painkiller a couple hours ago because I twisted my wrist earlier, and I might be a little stoned.”  
“Well, 100 milligrams is a lot for a chipmunk.” Simon said.  
Each of them settled in after Jeanette turned the light off. Everyone getting cover with one another.  
“Good night guys.” Jeanette said as closed her eyes. After a collective 'goodnight,' Alvin said,  
“Theo, don’t blow the fire out.”  
The group each gave out a chuckle, then drifted of into sleep.

********************

Simon was puttering away on his computer, doing research for a personal project, being sure to keep an eye on his Skype, waiting for a friend to answer him back. It took little time for a Window popping up. Simon smiled looking to the app, a man in his early twentys came on screen, wearing a black Iron Maiden shirt. He was a guy who’s uncle worked for a condom factory, maintenance line. Because of the subject, Simon usually spoke very open with him about their personal lives.

“Hey furry dude, what’s up?”  
“Not much Isaac, just wanted a few favors.”  
“Alright, how many?”  
“Well, the season’s over now, so I'm only gonna ask for two boxes….and there’s something else I wanted to run by you.”  
Isaac finished writing down on a piece of paper and looked back to his screen, seeing Simon’s skeptical face as he rubbed the back of his neck, a faint blush in his fur.

“I just think it’s a bit personal, it’s a…it’s a fantasy of Jeanette's…here it's better if I show you.”

Simon dragged some files into the chat box, as Isaac received them on his end, he took a glance at them, raising an eyebrow slightly, and finishing with a 'wow.'

“Sorry Isaac, I know it's a lot to ask but…”  
Isaac raised his hand.  
“No no, I’ve absorbed the shock…”  
He put his hand on his chin, deep in thought.  
“…just trying to figure out how to make this work.”

He stared at the images.  
“The hardware isn’t gonna be a problem…it's writing the software that’s gonna be difficult.”  
“Do you think it’s feasible?”  
“Yeah, it’s just gonna take a while. I’ll let you know what I turn up with.”  
“Alright, thanks man, I don’t know who else would do it.”  
"Hey man I know how it feels to want to give your significant other something they really want." Simon smiled. "Thanks for understanding." "No problem, it gives me something to do besides video games, by the way are training for the FighterZ tournament?”  
“You know it. I’ll talk to you later.”  
“Sure thing dude.”

A/N: Thanks for reading this chapter! Be sure to leave a comment.


	5. The One in Charge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A day at the beach ends with someone's fantasies fulfilled.

The family stepped through the door, just returning that evening from the beach. Each of them in their own swimsuits which had just dried off in the car. The group had dropped their stuff off in the hallway closet, some of the Chipmunks had gone into the kitchen for a late dinner, meanwhile, one of the Chipettes was pulling her boyfriend by the arm to retreat to her bedroom, yanking him through the door and jumping up to lock it. Brittany then jumped back down and threw herself at Alvin who welcomed her into his arms with a loving kiss.

Alvin traced his paws down her sides, her smooth soft fur running inbetween his fingers. Brittany had hers sensually rubbing his shoulders. Alvin smiled breaking the kiss with a loud smack.

"I thought the outfit you wore on the island was skimpy, but this..."

He looked up and down the gold bathing suit she wore as she smiled and blushed lightly. The top piece was held to her chest by four strings that left her back completely exposed, her lower piece was the same matter, the materials only just covered what it had to, also held together by two strings at the sides. The sight had left a slightly noticeable bulge in his shorts most of the day, luckily Brittany was the only one who 'noticed.'

"...is just too damn sexy."

She giggled.

"Thanks, made it myself, for you."

"You spoil me sometimes."

"Oh I'm not done spoiling you yet."

She kissed him deeply. Alvin pulled away again.

"You know if we keep doing it this often we're gonna get.."

Brittany cut him off with another kiss.

"Don't say it, you're gonna..."

"Jinx it." They both said in unison as Alvin intended. Alvin grinned as Brittany lightly hit his chest.

"Stop it, and get on the bed!"

Alvin followed her wish laying down.

"Geez Britt, why are you always the one in charge? Get in the locker, now, get on the bed, now, get on me now..."

Brittany had put her finger over his lips smiling seductively.

"You like it."

"Well, can't deny that."

Brittany sat down cross-legged at the foot of her bed, slipping her hands under her blanket to grab something she had hidden there that morning, holding it behind her back smiling and biting her lip. Alvin saw this and sat up.

"What are you hiding there?"

"Something you'll like...wanna know what it is?"

"Oh yeah, hit me."

Brittany pulled both her hands from behind her, revealing what particular items she had, in one hand she held a pair of chipmunk sized handcuffs, lined with pink fur, in the other, a red ballgag. Alvin could only look wide-eyed as Brittany's blush got darker.

"Wow...you broke the naughty scale today."

Brittany got up and smacked the two items onto Alvin's chest, getting closer to his face. Alvin took the items from her.

"Happy Anniversary Alvin."

They smiled, another peck on the lips.

"Your gift's in my room."

"Meh, you can get it later. I wanna start BUT...you can only use these on me with ONE condition..."

Alvin sighed, rolling his eyes.

"Aright, what is it?"

"Answer some questions."

The two of them got more comfortable sitting down.

"Shoot."

"One, who's my favorite celebrity crush?"

"Ryan Reynolds."

"Whoa, quick with that one. Next, what was the first thing you ever said DIRECTLY to me?"

Alvin smiled.

"How about a side-order of friendly advice, courtesy of me?"

Brittany squinted.

"Let me guess, stay away from Ian?"

Alvin pretended to gasp.

"Holy crap, it's like you know!"

The two of them laughed.

"Last one, what is one of my deepest sexual fantasies?"

Alvin just held up the items she had placed on him.

"I'm guessing this is a good answer?"

Brittany smirked.

"I will consider that answer satisfactory."

After she finished his sentence she got up and Alvin did the same setting down the toys. Brittany grabbed his shorts by the sides and yanked them down and he kicked them off to the side, his erection standing proud. He then proceeded to pinch the strings of her top piece and tugged gently, the garment dropping to the floor. Brittany held his cock tenderly in her paw, sensually stroking him, making sure he was getting nice and stiff. He then did the same to her bottom garment, it ended up in the same place as the other, each of them standing nude.

"On the bed girl."

Brittany smirked, starting to enjoy the dominant side of her lover, all the while knowing that he hadn't even begun yet. She laid on her back, spreading her legs as she stared up at him, only to find him shaking his head.

"Nope, guess again."

Brittany looked stunned, then smiled getting the idea.

"Oh you dog."

She turned over onto all fours, putting her hands up on the headboard. Alvin proceeded to hook the cuffs around the board, clicking them into place, restraining her to the bed. He then took the gag and put it in her mouth, tightening it behind her head. He then whispered in her ear.

"The safe-word is cheese."

Brittany rolled her eyes.

'Cheese-balls.' She thought.

He got on his knees behind her, wasting no time in bringing his munkhood to her lower lips, grabbing her tail by the fluff with one hand and grabbing her ass cheek with the other, pressing into her and plunging himself deep. He quickly started to hump away, already starting at a quick pace as she moaned through the gag. It wasn't long before her vulva had started becoming dripping wet, the juices leaking onto the bed. She was enjoying it as much as she thought she would, the pleasure of him being dominant to her as she was unable to do anything about it, there was something about it that she had always been aroused by in her fantasies, the real thing was just as sensational. She kept moaning for not even five minutes before he took his hand from her cheek, and grabbed a handful of her hair, pulling it back as he sped up all the more, tilting her head back as she squinted, her moans getting louder with the move. Alvin gave an evil smile.

'"Not using the safe-word yet huh? Well I'll have to see if I can break you."

Alvin had a few more thrusts before he slammed inside her and let loose, his cum spilling inside as he moaned. Pulling out, he let her hair go to have her whole form fall to the bed.

"Man that was good babe..."

He leant to her ear.

"...but we're not done yet."

Alvin reached over into her nightstand, knowing which drawer to grab from he pulled out her pink vibrator. He crawled back onto the bed, setting the device to max as he slipped it into her vulva. Brittany sprung up from her pillow, a loud moan suddenly escaping her, though the gag muffled it. She knew where this was going already, looking back to him as he moved to mount her again, this time in a different way. He smirked as she stared at him with lust-filled eyes.

"You ready baby?"

Still lying on her stomach, she shook her rear in response, wagging her tail across his tip as if begging, due to the fact she couldn’t do it verbally. He was still stiff and lubricated from their recent rump, prodding against her tailhole, and slowly pushing in. He made sure to be gentle, knowing they had never done this before. Brittany took a deep breath, clenching herself as he intruded. Alvin had to put his hands on either side of her. After he got about three quarters in, he stopped to let her adjust. She looked to the headboard as she waited until she stretched out. She hit her tail off his stomach a couple times to let him know he could continue. He started to pull in and out, enjoying the new sensations at being inside her rear. The pain of being stretched had vanished after a good three minutes or so, now she felt pleasure as he continued his motions. Alvin started to speed up, his thrusts becoming more quick and rough. Brittany put her face back into the pillow, the sensations all too much, the combination of her toy and her boyfriend causing her bliss in both her holes, it wasn't long before she feels the tension stir in her core, the vibrations causing her to scream as she came, her pussy convulsing as her fluids spilled onto the sheets below her. Alvin groaned as she rocked him with her orgasm as her anal walls clenched around his cock tightly, bringing him right to his own climax, hiltting himself and emptying the rest of his sack into her ass.

"Oh sweet god." He breathed.

Alvin slowly pulled out gently, quickly grabbing a towel from her bedside, trying his best to clean up. As Brittany felt him wipe it across her a couple times before she weakly lifted her head.

"Ulmin." She tried to speak his name.

Alvin looked to her and then back to her rear noticing that she still had her toy running inside.

"Oh! Sorry."

He removed the vibrator and then continued to clean up, after which he released her from her bonds, throwing all their gear onto the towel which he tossed to the floor. Brittany used the rest of her strength she wiggled into her blanket as Alvin crept under with her, throwing his arm around her. They each closed their eyes, enjoying the embrace and warmth.

"Thank you." Alvin whispered.

Brittany smiled. "You're welcome Master, I thought you'd like your gift."

"YOU like it?"

"Mm-hm, but now I just want to lie here for the ni..."

There was a jiggle of the door handle then a light knock. 

Alvin looked to the door as Brittany growled.

"You jinxed it Britt."

The two of them got up as Alvin got back into his shorts and quickly answered the door as Brittany got into some PJs. He answered the door to see Sam at the door.

"Hey, we made some extra if you guys are hungry...sorry if I interrupted anything."

"Don't worry we were done."

Alvin felt the sudden sting of Brittany's lipstick hitting the back of his head.

"Ow!...I mean thanks."

Sam just smiled and closed the door.

"Just blurt it out eh hotshot?" Brittany said as she brushed her hair in the mirror.

"Loose lips I guess?"

"Yep." She put her brush down and slowly knelt on her dresser, a gasp escaping. Alvin looked to her and quickly rushed to her side.

"Oh man, stomach? Is it..."

She put a hand up to his face.

"Calm down, it's my...tail."

"OH! Sorry."

She squinted.

"Oh man, I'm not gonna walk right for a week."

"I mean, you DID say you liked it."

"Yeah yeah, your lucky it was a present."

"Yours is better, trust me."

He helped her back into her bed lying her down comfortably and pulling the covers over her.

"You want something to eat?"

Brittany nodded with a smile.

"Ok."

He kissed her and made his way out of the room. Brittany grabbed her phone from the nightstand and brought up a notepad app and put a line through an entry, 'Master and Slave.'

A/N: Thanks and sorry it took so long, I've been between holidays and work.


	6. Tentacled Terror

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simon's present for Jeanette is ready, now all he needs to do is put it in a place she will find it.

As the team of three walked off the stage, (Well Simon rode on Isaac’s shoulder) Chris was going on about the match that had just ended.  
“I mean Simon, you’re a great Gohan player but that guy…”  
“I know I know, all he does is spam flurry kick, it’s no great loss, we still have one more chance to get in the semi-finals.”  
Chris sighed as he turned to the door.  
“Yeah well, I get sick of dirty players, I'm going to go get some food, you two comin'?”  
Isaac pointed to his shoulder.  
“Told Dave I’d get this guy home before 11. We’ll catch you later.”  
They all waved each other goodbye, Isaac had later returned Simon home as they discussed new game strategies along the way. Simon had pulled the car handle and opened the door to jump out when Isaac stopped him. He reached into his bag behind the passengers seat and pulled out a black box small enough to hold between two fingers. He gave it to Simon.

“The tablet is in a slot on top. Should be ready to go. I gave it a safety test four separate times.”  
Simon looked over the device then back up to his friend.  
“Thanks…for putting up with all this.”  
“Meh, I’ll live it down.”  
After their goodbyes Simon walked the box into the house.

***************************

The girls were out for the day, gone at a photo shoot, Alvin, Theodore, Dave, and Sam were all busy doing their own thing in different parts of the house, which meant the girl’s room was unnoticed. After about fifteen minutes, everything was good to go. He started the app on the tablet, making sure all the controls were operable. He began second guessing himself.  
‘This is crazy Simon…this can’t be what she wants…I mean, she was just joking when she said it right? Probably just the heat cycle.'  
He began pacing back and forth.  
'You're just being skeptical Simon, she’ll enjoy it, if not love it…I hope.'  
He took one last test of the software before exiting the room and closing the door behind him. Now he just had to wait for his moment to strike.

***************************

The girls had returned home later that night, a long day at the studio had made for an exhausting day for all three of the Chipettes. Brittany went to her laptop while Eleanor instantly glued herself to Theodore. Jeanette on the other hand was enjoying a nice warm shower, washing away the stress of the day. As she rinsed the soap from her fur, she contemplated many thoughts as she normally did with this time to herself.

'I’ve been waiting all day to see Simon again but, we’ve been overly physical lately because of my heat and he might want a break…maybe we could just watch a movie tonight…' She thought.  
Her gaze turned to her crotch area, the same warm that had emitted from her for the past few weeks. She bit her lip and held a paw to her chest.  
“…I just hope I can control myself tonight.” She said.

Jeanette hopped out and dried herself off, wrapping the towel around her waist she grabbed her glasses placing them on her face. She entered her bedroom, as she did she noticed a purple box sitting right in the middle of the floor. She was baffled, closing the door behind her she hesitantly walking over to it to open it up, noticing a tag saying 'from Simon' on it. Her heart fluttered abit as she opened the box, finding a bunch of tubes, blue and purple in color. Looking limp as they lay there, Jeanette eyed curiously as she reached a paw in to touch one, it felt squishy. She then wondered if maybe they were hiding a prize in the bottom, leaning in more she shoved her arm further down, finding the feeling of the tubes actually soft and warm. All of the sudden she felt a strong grasp around her wrist, it was one of the tubes she thought. She then saw one of the purple ones on the top come to life it had taken her other wrist as a blue one quickly wrapped around her mouth, silencing her cries of fear. The two restraints held her hands out to the side, as a fourth one grabbed the towel from her waist, exposing her nude form. It then twirled around her ankle, while another tube shot from the box and did the same, lifting her off the ground and spreading her legs open. 

She tugged roughly with all her limbs to try and break free, no luck. They were held tight, leaving her in a very vulnerable position, ripe for the taking. She felt scared. Another blue tube came from the box, slowly inching toward her face, Jeanette stopped her struggle looking to the specimen. It looked very cute in a way, it seemed focused, yet anxious. It slowly went to her face, pushing her glasses up her nose to center them.  
It pulled away and looked to her again and then it started making noise, a low humming, while it started to shake slightly. Jeanette immediately knew what they all were, and what they were meant to do. Vibrators, made into Hentai tentacles. 

She became anxious herself, not knowing whether to be frightened or aroused. The appendage went to her vulva, starting to rub against it. She squirmed, moaning against the one around her mouth, muffling her sounds. The vibrations were slow and teasing on her lips, until they increased abit, giving her more pleasure. The tentacles lifted her higher from the ground, scaring her a tiny bit, then the ones around her wrists brought her arms behind her back. The one torturing her pussy withdrew itself and seemed to look up at her. Jeanette looked to it as it was already coated in her juices. It started transforming, the tip of it turning into a cock head, it’s vibrations speeding up all the more. Positioning at her entrance for penetration, Jeanette threw her head back and her eyes rolled back into her head as the feeling of the vibrations were almost too much for her to bare, definitely stronger than any she ever used. The appendage quickly thrust, sliding past her folds and plunging deep, then deeper, and deeper. It was able to reach depths any man would envy, and Jeanette felt the wild frenzy course through her as this thing inside her was vibrating, squirming around and fucking her in ways she only dreamt of. 

She was lost, the tentacle sped up both it’s motions and it’s vibrations yet again. Bubbles were rapidly exploding in her mind as her insides were utterly tortured.

A purple tentacle drew from the box and turned into a cock in front of her face, then the one around her mouth retracted itself away as the one in front of her quickly replaced it, going deep down her throat in an instant causing her to gag and still keeping her quiet. These activities went on for another five minutes before the pressure within her had gone over-board, causing an orgasm unlike anything she ever had, releasing her juices all over the tentacle, and dripping onto the floor, the cock was still vibrating as it too came, a long warm spurt flooding her in impossible ways, some of the cum joining her own on the ground. Then another spurt, and again, before the one in her mouth started twitching right behind it’s brother, it too started cumming as a wave of jizz went down her throat, the taste very unfamiliar and odd, but still arousing and enjoyable, moaning and almost whining around the tentacle. The one that had been around her mouth, and two other tentacles showed up right in front of her face and came, spraying the warm goo on her cheeks, eyes and glasses. 

She sighed in content as the tentacles slowly withdrew themselves, putting her down gently as she weakly tried to sit on her knees but even that was in vain, the appendages retracted into the box as it closed and made some whiring sounds. Jeanette was on all fours, wiping the essence from every inch of her being as it leaked from her pussy, and littered her face, one of her glasses lens completely covered, and her mouth and cheeks very white. She heard the door to the room open and she jumped in surprise and gasped as she darted her eyes to the door, though she could only see out of one properly. 

The form coming through was unmistakable, Simon holding some sort of tablet device, a devious smile on his face as he closed the door behind him.

“So, did you enjoy yourself Jean?”  
Jeanette stood shakily and continued to clean her fur, still covered in essence.

“I’m guessing you had something to do with this?”  
Simon walked over to her.

“Indeed my love, a device of my own imagination…with some help in manufacturing it of course.”  
He grabbed her towel from the floor, aiding her in getting rid of the spunk that remains on her body and took time to thoroughly cleaned her glasses for her.

“Here, I'll show you how it works.”  
After hitting a few buttons on the screen the box stopped making vibration noises and it opened as one tentacle slowly emerged, coming to Jeanette’s face as she stepped back slightly cautious, but it nuzzled against her cheek lovingly, and Jeanette smiled and giggled as it purred, an act made possible by the vibrator.

“Ha ha, they’re really cute…”  
She kissed it on the tip.  
“…even when they’re forcing themselves on me.”

Simon had knelt to the side of the box and opened a hatch on the side, grabbing a canister of white liquid, walking to show Jeanette.  
“This is the biggest part I played in it, I came up with the material.”  
Jeanette took the canister and released a small bit into her hand, feeling it in between her finger tips and analyzing it.  
“What’s it made of?”

Simon smiled.  
“A compound I whipped up using a synthetic sperm recipe, it has the complete chemical makeup of semen, the only thing it’s missing is of course the DNA.”  
“It’s very convincing.” Jeanette said, wiping the small amount from her paw. Then she turned to Simon to see the soft glare in his eyes, very attentive to her. She loved that about him. She threw her arms around him, he too wrapped his arms around her, each of them closing their eyes.

“Thank you Simon. This was amazing.”  
“Sure thing.”  
They then kissed passionately. Jeanette pulled away and her smile slowly faded, looking down to the floor.

“I know I’ve been a little forward lately, and it seems like I’m on you every night…”  
“Stop.” Simon said, pulling her chin to look her in the eye.  
“You’re in heat, it’s not your fault. That’s why I got you this, to help you, if I’m too tired.”  
He handed over the tablet to Jeanette as she took it from his hand.  
She looked to him again, biting her bottom lip and smiling.  
“Thanks.”  
“You’re quite welcome.”

*********************************

The three sisters were getting ready for bed, each of them going through their own night time rituals as they all layed down and covered themselves in the blankets, they had decided they would sleep separate from the boys, considering they had basically been working all day, they wanted some good sleep.  
Brittany put her paw under her pillow to support her head as she yawned and closed her eyes.

“Goodnight girls.”  
“Night.” Eleanor said while lying on her back.  
The room went silent as Brittany looked over her shoulder to Jeanette expecting an answer, finding she was turned the other way and a small light could be seen reflecting against the wall.  
“Jean?” She asked.  
“OH! Yeah, sorry Uhhh…goodnight.”

She continued to fiddle away on the device, a green button saying 'confirm' appeared in the bottom right.  
“Hey Britt?” Jeanette whispered while looking over her shoulder.  
“She heard Brittany breathing through her nose and sighed as she spoke.  
“Yeah?”  
“Do we have to be anywhere tomorrow?”  
“Nope, we’re free agents tomorrow.”

'Oh, so we could stay up a little later.' Jeanette thought, a naughty thought beginning to plague her mind. 

She hit confirm and a bunch of the tentacles shot out from under her bed, aimed at her two sisters. They were both shocked as the appendages quickly silenced them before they could make a peep, and lifted them into the air, putting them in vulnerable positions as they spread their legs apart and held their paws behind their backs, mouths covered. They both looked worriedly at Jeanette as she stepped in front of them both as she smiled seductively with her hand on her hip.

“Let me show you a gift I got from Simon today…”

The two sisters had muffled cries as two tentacles went in front of each of their pussies as they turned into cock heads and started vibrating wildly. Brittany and Eleanor looked to each other with scared expressions, then back to their vulvas, the tentacles approaching the vaginas as they started vibrating faster…


End file.
